


you're a monster

by WonderTwinC



Series: NanoWrimo Prompts 2017 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: “Why are we doing this again?” Barry grumbled, a look of complete exasperation settling on his features as he stared up at his would-be captor.





	you're a monster

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I received a while back on tumblr and so I thought I'd try to tackle in my attempt at writing for the month.

“Why are we doing this again?” Barry grumbled, a look of complete exasperation settling on his features as he stared up at his would-be captor.

Leonard laughed as he lightly pinned the other man beneath him. They were both covered in sweat and panting from the struggle (or perhaps it was the thrill). Barry’s damp hair fell somewhat into his eyes as he wiggled beneath Leonard and huffed in frustration when he couldn’t seem to get him to budge.

“It builds character, Allen. Plus, you’re a lightweight.”

Barry only rolled his eyes in response, letting his head lightly thump back against the worn out mat beneath them.

Leonard Snart’s knowing smirk was sharp and intense and above all frustratingly hot, Barry thought as he squirmed just a little more for emphasis. Thankfully his cheeks were already red from their sparring session, enough so that there was no way Leonard could tell he was blushing.

Or at least he hoped that was the case.

It should be the case.

It probably wasn’t.

Barry was jolted out of his runaway thought process by the sudden lack of weight against his hips and wrists as Leonard stood up with a soft grunt. The front of his black shirt was darker with sweat and clung uncomfortably to his skin, much like Barry’s own red shirt. If he stared hard enough he could almost see-

“Barry.” His name, falling from Leonard’s lips in an amused but sharp tone, caught his wandering attention once more.

The other man was holding his hand out, eyebrow cocked as he grinned down at him. “Best two out of three?”

Barry let out a long-suffering sigh even as he reached forward and took Leonard’s hand in his own.

“You’re a monster, you know that right?”

The older man chuckled, low and soft, and tightened his careful grasp of Barry’s hand. “And you’re a tease, Allen, but you don’t hear me complaining now do you?”


End file.
